Pink
by jelissalover
Summary: Everything is finally coming together." Little did he know, it was all falling apart. Jackson and Melissa! Thanks to Dally2! Please review!
1. Falling Apart

I sat on the edge of the tub waiting for it to finally be time. I could feel the cool, smooth surface through my terry cloth robe.

Each second felt like _days_.

I stared at the clock through my half-open door. It was taunting me with every tick. I saw the long hand going backwards. Or maybe it was just me going crazy:

Crazy from fear.

Crazy from anticipation.

Crazy from being me.

Finally it was 6:35.

My hands quivered as I reached for the object that was placed on the edge of my sink.

I always hated that color:

The color of the too sweet cotton candy that we ate that _night_ at the carnival.

The color of the Victoria Secrets bag that held the bra that I bought for him that _night_….

The color of the flower petals that were splayed out freely on the bed that _night_….

That color, the one I despised.

I looked around my bathroom hoping trying to find something, someone to show me why this was happening to me but all I saw was that same color that was occupying my thoughts.

The color that made my stomach churn.

The color that made me want to stick my head into a bucket of ice water.

The color that showed me I was pregnant.

* * *

"Melissa, are you alright?" I heard my mother's voice in a concerned tone.

I felt a cold surface beneath my body and realized I was lying on my bathroom floor. I started at the square tiles in awe wondering how I got there.

"Y-yeah, I just ah…forgot that today I'm supposed to stay after school to help with art show."

"I think you fainted!"

"No, mom I'm okay, really." I said trying to get her to leave.

"You fainted, you're not okay!"

_Beep_, I heard her pager go off and I knew she heard it too.

She looked at me in a with a speculating look in her eyes.

"If I don't feel well I'll go to the nurse." Recently I had fainted a few times and after a doctors visit that my mother forced me to go to he said it was just stress related. I gave her a pleading look and hoped she would just leave me alone.

"Okay, I'm going to be late for work. Your father already left so he can't drop you to school. Why don't I call Jackson and ask him to give you a ride?"

"NO!" I practically yelled.

"I-I mean, I'm fine. The fresh air will be good."

"Alright." She said giving in. But if you don't feel well promise me you'll go to the nurse?"

"Yes."

"I won't be home till late so I'll see you later."

"Okay mom, bye."

"Bye," she said while giving my shoulder a squeeze after she helped me up.

As soon as I heard her leave my bedroom I pulled my robe off and started dressing myself. I threw on the first pair of pants and sweatshirt I found on my disastrous bedroom floor and then heard my phone my go off.

It was from Jackson….great.

_Hey babe, meet me at school....I've got to tell you something!!_

I decided not to question him because him not picking me up today would be good to clear my head so I responded: _Okay, see you then. _

I walked down stair and was met with a bowl of soggy cereal my mom left for me. After dumping it into the sink I grabbed my bag and left for the longest walk to school I had ever had.

_You have to tell him. You HAVE too. He deserves to know, he has to be the first one to know. _

With each step I took forward the more I wanted to move backwards and run into the comfort of my bed.

Finally my walk ended. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and for a second I felt secure, safe, and like everything was going to be alright.

"You'll never guess what happened, Mel." I was about to ask him when he continued.

"I got in! They picked me!" I'd never seen him so excited before.

He got in. He had wanted this for so long. LA was doing a search for the most talented up-and-coming musicians. They were putting together a program where only a select few were chosen. He got in. I couldn't be happier but now, now wasn't the best time. Not for this to happen to him but for this to happen to _me_. I couldn't be the one to ruin this for him, he worked so hard. Late night practices, being turned down from gigs, putting together a band….I could go on and on. But now I just had to tell him.

"T-that's great. It really is Jackson, I'm so proud of you."

"You don't seem so happy." I watched his joyful expression fade into a frown.

"No-no, I am."

I leaned in for a kiss and as soon as his lips met mine I melted into his arms. Now isn't the time I told myself but all I wanted to do was kiss him and forget. I pulled back and I felt his hands on my waist.

"What's wrong Mel?" He breathed. His hot breath against my lips was so tempting. "Aren't you happy? Everything is finally coming together."

Little did he know, it was all falling apart.

**A/N: I thought of this and I couldn't get it out of my head so please tell me if you think I should continue!! I love reviews so please drop one along with any questions! Thank you so much for reading! I'd like to thank Dally2 for all of her help!  
**


	2. Running

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. Why didn't I just tell him? When he finds out, I don't even know what will happen. I don't want to know.

I pulled off my pants and threw a pair of leggings on. After grabbing a blanket I fell into bed for sleepless night….

_"How could you let this happen? How could you let this happen right now? You were on the pill!" _

_"Jackson, please, I didn't mean to." I pleaded, he couldn't leave me now._

_"Just forget it, I'm done with this Melissa." _

_"Please Jackson." I was crying by now, leaning into him but he just pushed me away._

_"I'm done with you." _

_I broke down falling onto my knees as I watched him walk away._

_Walk away from me._

_Walk away from us._

_Walk away from our baby. _

_

* * *

_

"Ahhh!" I woke up with a scream.

I was shivering. I pulled the covers onto me hoping it would help but it didn't. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

I checked the clock and it read 4:35. It was morning. There was barley any light and I knew I had to tell him. I couldn't wait anymore.

I pulled out my phone and after a few rings he answered:

"Hello?" I could hear his sleepy voice from the other end.

"H-Hey, um, c-can you meet by the woods?"

"What? What's wrong Mel?"

"Just-Just please come." I said hoping he would stop asking questions.

"Alright but I want to know what's going on."

"You will," was all I said before I snapped the phone shut.

I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door quietly. I was lucky my parents didn't hear me wake up and I wasn't about to ruin things now.

After I knew I was safe I made my way down the familiar path to the woods. Jackson and I would meet here, well we _used_ too. Things had changed, that was an understatement. I mean, I barley even talked to Nathan. I did at lunch but not the way we used to.

Taylor, Taylor was just Taylor, nothing to be said. She focused more on school but mostly she just hung out with her friends.

Daley was busy being student council president and Nathan's new girlfriend.

Eric was busy being a comedian. Making a joke every chance he had and chasing after girls. He had changed after being on the island but in some way he stayed the same.

Lex, we barley saw him now that we were seniors. I missed him, Jackson did too.

Abby just hung out with Ian and Jory. It was nice to see their friendship hadn't changed. I was jealous.

We had all changed. We told each other we would always be friends, we were but something was just…I don't even know, something was just off.

Snapping out of my thoughts I walked over to the tree, our tree, Jackson and I's. He had carved a heart with _M+J_ in it. When we used to come here we would just sit under it and talk and _kiss_. But we weren't like that anymore. That was from the summer before, when everything was dream to me. I wanted to go back so badly.

That was when Daley, Lex, Nathan, Taylor, Abby, Jory, Eric, Jackson, Ian, and I were all still close.

"Mel." I heard Jackson' voice in a hushed tone that gave me chills.

I looked at him, the boy I fell in love with. The boy I gave everything to, the boy that I would love forever.

His piercing blue eyes were like an ocean. You look in and just see blue. You couldn't see anything else. I wanted to see a horizon. I wanted to feel some sort of security again and I did as soon as he pulled me into a hug.

I didn't even know why but I hugged back and we just stood there in each other's arms. Pulling back he said, "Please tell me what's wrong, Mel."

"Remember this summer when we had sex?" I could see the surprise on his face because he was wondering what this was all about.

"Yes, I was there." He said with a slight smile trying to lighten the mood.

I just shook my head and turned my back to him. Within a moment his arms met my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," He said while his warm breath flowed into my ear.

"What is this about?" He asked, trying to clear up the confusion.

"We used protection right." It was more of a statement rather than a question. I was just trying to find some reason why this happened.

He was quiet.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Just answer the question Jackson!" I was getting frustrated now. It was like someone just threw me in that bucket of ice water because I felt the security that I had been previously experiencing wash away.

I watched his face turn from a confused one to a hurt one. Guilt washed over me.

"Please, just please tell me." I said in a whisper.

"Yes. We always did. You were on the pill and I always had a condom on me." He even pulled one out of his pocket to show me.

I was on the verge of tears so I sat down with my back against the tree trunk as I tried to come to a conclusion. Maybe I'm not pregnant. The test could be wrong, couldn't it?

But I knew it wasn't, I was just looking for a reason.

I put my head between my knees and sat there for a moment, trying to calm myself down. He crouched down and pulled my head to look at him.

"Tell me what's going on." I could tell from his tone that he was serious.

I got up and he did with me, thinking I was about to tell him but I didn't; I just ran, ran through the woods, trying, _trying _to get away.

Finally, I reached the stream and sound of the flowing water calmed me down again. I bent down and splashed some water in my face.

"Melissa," was all I heard. Jackson kept yelling my name. I wiped my face with the back of my sleeves until the only moisture left was what was left of my tears.

_It's time Mel, you have to tell him. _

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me if you like the longer chapters because I was looking at my other story, "Two Roses" and I had very short chapters. So please tell me what you think by dropping a review! A special thanks goes to Dally2 for all her help! **


	3. Advice

"What the hell is going on?" Jackson asked.

"I'm pregnant." It came out below a whisper.

I watched him take a step back as his face was washed with a wave of disbelief.

"What?" He asked, his tone imitating mine.

"I'm pregnant," I said but this time a little bit louder.

"N-no, no, you're not." He said trying to convince himself. "We used protection every time. Y-Your not!"

"I am," I said as I broke down. It all finally hit me, _I _was pregnant .

I watched him move back some more in the direction we previously came from as he shook his head in denial. He reached a tree-_our_ tree and stumbled over the root and landed on his back. Before I could reach out and help him he screamed: "No!"

That's when he took off running the way I had before but this time I couldn't find him…

* * *

I got home and wished I could take back that conversation. Not just the one about my pregnancy but the one that got us where we were today.

_"Mel, are you sure? I can wait. I can, really." _

_"No i-it's okay, I love you and I want too."_

_"I love you too," he said. _

_He gently pushed me onto the bed covered with petals for a night I would never forget…._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my phone go off. _Jackson! _But it wasn't him, it was Nathan. I hit ignore and wished I had the courage to tell him but after the way it turned out with Jackson, I don't think I was going to tell anyone.

I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, I had to do something about this...

* * *

The next morning after spending over an hour in the bathroom I headed outside and made sure my phone was on me, hoping Jackson would call…he didn't.

I didn't know where to go. It was Saturday so going to the mall was out of question. I walked up the street and reached the bus stop. I sat down on the empty bench and waited for a bus to come, not knowing where to go.

I thought I should take my own advice and do something about my problem so when the bus came I told the driver my destination…one I would regret going too.

About forty-five minutes later the driver pulled up to a grey building, California's Women's Center. _It's time Mel. _

Yes, the thought of having an abortion sickened me, so much that I threw up more than once on the way and I could tell the driver was getting tired of pulling over.

The second I stepped into the building I knew I had made the wrong decision. Why was I even here? I would never even go through with this. Just as I was about to leave I spotted a familiar figure standing by a pamphlet stand.

"Jackson!" I yelled.

He immediately turned around and the pamphlet that was previously in his had dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed!

"I-I just…," he was at a loss of words.

Not knowing what to do I stormed out as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"He wants me to have an abortion?" I asked myself in disbelief.

"Mel, no-no, I don't."

"Then why the hell were you there?"

I watched him bring his hands to his face and rub his eyes, he hadn't slept.

"I just-I don't know, I didn't know what to do." I was silent.

"Why were you even there?" He asked.

Before I could answer he began to yell: "You were actually considering getting an abortion without even discussing this with me!"

"Jackson I wasn't.."

"I know that I can never be a good father but why would you do this?" I could hear the pain in his voice.

That's what this was about. I hadn't even thought about what was going through his mind.

"This is all my fault." He said and I knew this was killing him.

"No, it's not." I said as I stepped closer to him, "This is _our_ baby."

"I'm sorry Mel." He said before breakage down. I pulled him into my arms as he cried on my shoulder.

"I told myself I wouldn't let anything happen to you and now it did. I can't blame you for not wanting to have this baby-my baby."

"That isn't what this is about." I was about to tell him everything but I couldn't do it here.

"Can we please just get out of here?" I asked.

He wiped his eyes and nodded.

When we got on the bus there was a new driver and only a few passengers. He led me to a three-seatter in the back and pulled me close to him.

"Mel-," was all he said before I kissed him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said with his lips still against mine and he kissed me but this time harder.

After pulling back we sat there in silence knowing that we could talk about everything later.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder and felt his fingers stroke my hair as he whispered comforting words.

I drifted to sleep in his arms knowing that we would be fine....

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it isn't the longest chapter but I'm working on getting them there! I'd like to thank Dally2 for all of her amazing help and my reviewers! I hoped you liked it, please review!! **


	4. Bubblegum

I woke up still in Jackson's arms but I was lying in his bed. I felt the soft navy duvet under me and his cell phone pressed against my thigh.

"Hey babe," He whispered.

"Hey," I said. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. I pulled the phone out of his pocket and studied its shape. It was bulky, the way I would be in a few months and who knew what would happen then….

"Jackson?" I knew that now was the time to talk to him about everything.

"Yeah baby," he replied.

"Yesterday, when you left, why didn't you call me? I was worried about you."

I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry about that but I _did_ call you, on Nathan's phone."

My head immediately shot up. "NATHAN KNOWS!"

"Shh-Shh," he said trying to calm me down.

"No one knows, Mel. I just went there to clear my head."

"Oh my god Jackson, you scared me!"

"It's alright Mel but you know we have to tell everyone soon."

"I know but do-do you want to have this baby?"

"Of course I do." He whispered. I watched his hand travel down slowly towards my mid-section as his strong hands gently rubbed my growing belly.

"It's a little earlier than I imagined, but I want to have this baby, our baby."

I don' think that I had ever loved him more than I did at that moment.

"I love you," he whispered saying the three words I needed to hear most.

"Will you always love me?" I asked.

"More than anything," he said as he kissed me.

After pulling back I said: "I love you too."

* * *

Two month later I found myself digging through my pantry for anything chocolate. Chocolate cake, chocolate fudge, chocolate wafers, chocolate chip cookies….anything but there was nothing! My mom was on a new health food kick and all we had was rice cakes and dried fruit.

"Jackson!" I screamed!

No answer. _Where the hell is he?_

"Jackson!" I screamed again.

"What, what wrongs Mel?" He said while running down the stairs three at a time. I watched him slip on the rug at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ouch!" He screamed.

"There is nothing in here to eat!"

"It's alright Mel, calm down. I thought something was really wrong," he said while brushing himself off.

"What? Me being hungry is okay with you?"

"What! Mel no-"

But I cut him off. "It's fine if you're pregnant girlfriend is hungry?"

Before he could explain I continued. "You know this is your fault anyways! You couldn't just use a condom!" I screamed.

"Mel-"

I grabbed some dried prunes and threw them at his face. "You try to eat those!"

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Melissa!" I could hear Jackson calling.

I heard him knocking on my door trying to apologize.

"Mel, open up please! I'm sorry baby."

"Come on Mel, don't do this to me."

I stayed silent as he pounded on the door.

"Melissa! Come on! I'll eat a prune, I will, honest!"

"It's open," I said quietly while I hugged my pillow tightly to my chest.

"Damn." I heard him whisper before his face broke into a small grin, one that caused one to appear on my tear stained face.

"Come here Mel," he said while pulling me into his arms. He slowly stroked my hair as he rocked me back and forth in his arms.

"Well, aren't you going to eat it?" I asked innocently.

"Mel, come on. The door was open the whole time! That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does! You even said you would! Now eat it!"

"I'll get you whatever you want Mel. How about a brownie sundae?"

"I don't want that anymore," I said.

"What do you want then?"

"You to eat that prune!" I pulled out the wrinkly purple object from the bag and shoved it in his face.

"Mel-"

"Jackson," I said with a smile, wiggling it in front of his face.

"Fine I'll eat it!" He snatched it from my hand and shoved it into his resistant mouth.

I watched his face contort as his eyes shut, trying to swallow it.

"Mel, that was nasty!" I smiled showing him my appreciation.

"I'm still hungry," I said.

"What do you want then? I'll get you anything; mint-chocolate chip, cookie dough, pickle?" He said with a smile, teasing me about my last craving.

"Bubblegum," I said into his shoulder with a quiet laugh.

"Bubblegum it is." I was quiet for a minute then I said; "I'm sorry. This isn't your fault."

He nodded against my chest. "And I promise not to ever make you eat a prune again."

He laughed quietly. "It's okay Mel; just tell me what's wrong."

"_Tell me_, that's the problem. We haven't told anybody yet."

"I know," he sighed. "But I'm not ready to tell Elaine yet."

"Well I'm not ready to tell my mom and dad either."

"Then let's start with…."

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Eric screamed! Jackson and I were silent.

"Man Melissa, who knew you would be the one Jackson, would be getting busy with!"

"Eric," Jackson yelt!

"Dude, come on! If I knew Mel would give it up boy, I would have asked her out! I mean, we all know how badly she wanted me on the island. Don't even get me started!"

"Yeah well I don't think you can start it considering the fact that IT NEVER HAPPENED!" Jackson said angrily while taking a step up to Eric. Eric immediately backed up.

"Eric, we're serious!" I screamed.

"What? That's like saying I'm a virgin. It's _obviously_ not true!

I watched Jackson's eyes roll to the back of his head. "You ARE a virgin and Melissa IS pregnant!"

"You're just jealous Jackson, admit it. You want some of me too!"

I had enough of this so I turned my back and was ready to start walking and then Eric gripped my shoulder and spun me around.

"This isn't funny! Just stop lying already!" He said. "Melissa's not stupid enough to get pregnant in high school."

"I am Eric," I said as tears began to blur my vision. "I am."

* * *

Jackson stopped by _Coldstone _and ordered me a bubblegum ice cream on a chocolate dipped cone incase I started re-craving chocolate again.

"I don't want that anymore!"

"Melissa! What do you want then?"

"I don't know!" I grabbed the cone and shoved it onto his clean black shirt. Make that black and _pink_ now.

I ran all the way home….

After I apologized to Jackson he changed and showered. He had been in my room for over an hour now trying to tell me that this wasn't my fault and that I wasn't stupid. I didn't believe him because I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. I didn't know why though. I didn't know why he still put up with me.

I _was _stupid.

I was a senior at Hartwell High School and I was pregnant with my boyfriend's baby. _Boyfriend's,_ I wasn't supposed to be pregnant, not until I was married and settled down. Not with a guy I wasn't sure I was going to marry.

"Mel, please listen to me. You are the smartest person I know. You have straight A's, you're on student council, and you-you just are!"

"That's the thing Jackson!" I screamed, "If I'm so smart why was I stupid enough too pregnant!"

I watched him sigh and put his hands in his head.

"I-I'm just scared." I said quietly letting myself finally be honest.

"I am too Mel," Jackson. "What if I turn out like my father? I told myself I would NEVER be him!"

"Jackson, if I know one thing I know you will be nothing like him."

"How Melissa-How do you know?"

"Look at what a great job you're doing right now. You've taken such good care of me. I don't what would happen to me if I didn't have you."

I sat down on the bed quietly beside him and he rested his head in my lap.

"I swear to you I will never hurt you and I will be nothing like my father."

"I know Jackson, I know."

I lay down with his head still in my lap and we both just enjoyed the peaceful silence. Everything was going good. I had my first doctor's appointment tomorrow, I told one person at least about my pregnancy, and I had a boyfriend I would love forever- one that I would marry.

Someone flew threw my room door and screamed: "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

_Let's make that two….._

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! Tell me what you think! Thanks to Dally2 for all of her wonderful ideas! She helped me out so much! I'd also like to that my reviewers; abovetherim, -Melody of Words-, and Dally2! Please review! **


	5. Blackmail

_Someone flew threw my room door and screamed: "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"_

_Let's make that two….._

I immediately jumped up at the sight of Tre, Jackson's younger foster brother.

"You're pregnant!" He screeched.

"Keep your voice down!" Jackson yelled.

"Oh-Elaine is going to _love _hearing about this! Did I mention she's in the car waiting for us?"

"No-No please Tre, please I'm begging you! I'll do whatever you want, just please don't tell anyone!" I pleaded with him.

"Melissa, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Jackson told me.

"Yes I do! Jackson, no one can know about this!"

He sighed before he looked Tre straight in the eye and said: "What do you want?"

* * *

_2 weeks later...._

"Jackson, Jackson wake up," I said softly as I gently shook him by the shoulder.

I had my first doctor's appointment _today_ instead of two weeks ago because Tre insisted on going to the zoo. Jackson was really angry but we both knew no one could know. So after some persuading he agreed to move the appointment to today. I don't think that I'd ever been so nervous.

"W-What?" He said as he looked around. He looked so cute like that and I wondered what our baby would like.

"We have to go."

"Okay Mel, five more minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago!"

"Alright, Alright I need to shower." I watched him sigh as he got up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm-I'm just nervous."

"Me too," I said quietly.

"It'll be alright Mel, as long as you stay with me."

"I don't think I can go anywhere if they'll be checking my belly."

We laughed quietly and he kissed me softly on the cheek for reassurance. He got up and left to take a shower.

"You can join me, you know?" He said with a flirty smile.

"I'd love too but isn't that why were in this situation already?"

He shrugged while looking at me _that way._

"Besides I think you should use this chance to get more "comfortable" with yourself," I said with a teasing smile.

"You know I might have to take up Eric's offer."

"Please just go take your shower!" I begged.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were ready and on our way to the doctor's office.

I could hear the soft hum of the radio as Jackson looked around for the office.

When we finally got there I was jumpy from anticipation… and shaky from fear.

We took a seat in the nearly empty waiting room. Due to the early hours it was like that and it was good because we had less of a chance of anyone familiar seeing us.

"Melissa Wu," the nurse called.

I got up gripping Jackson's hand tightly as he led the way inside. I didn't know how he was so strong.

* * *

"Hello, Melissa. I'm doctor Adragna."

"Hey," I replied shyly.

"And you are…," she asked Jackson.

"Oh-uh I'm Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, please take a seat."

I sat down with Jackson beside me as he laced his fingers around my hand.

"So Melissa, how long have you known you were pregnant?"

"It's been almost three and a half months now."

"Okay, you're well into your first trimester now."

"Is that a good thing?" Jackson asked.

She chuckled, "Yes, you have nothing to worry about."

"Well," she clapped her hands. "Let's get started…."

After she checked my blood pressure and heartbeat I gave her the urine sample she asked for.

It was a little awkward handing her my pee but she seemed pleased.

"Next," she said; "it's time for the ultra-sound."

My heart was beating through my chest as I thought about seeing _my_ baby. I never imagined this moment but now...I couldn't avoid it any longer.

I lay down after I slipped into the gown she told me too. My belly had gotten much bigger and I'm lucky the kids at school hadn't noticed _yet. _But that was the least of my worries as she rubbed the cool jelly onto my exposed stomach.

"Alright Melissa, now I just need you to relax."

"Okay," I said as I took some deep breaths.

Jackson gripped my hand again but he kept his down-almost as if he didn't _want_ to see.

She slowly moved the monitor above my belly in circles and I watched a small image on the machine appear. That was him...or her.

Either way that was my baby, _my_ baby.

"Jackson," I whispered but he still kept his eyes trained on the ground as his hand squeezed mine even tighter.

"Jackson please."

"I-I can't," he said in a shaky voice.

"Please."

Slowly he moved his eyes from his sneakers and to the machine that was displaying a new life, a life that _we _made.

"What does he-or she look like?" I asked, needing to hear his voice, needing to hear him say something."

"It looks....real," he whispered.

* * *

_One week later...._

_Beep-Beep-Beep!_

The microwave buzzed signaling the completion of the _spaghetti-o's._

"Jackson! Did you hear something?" Tre asked innocently from the top of Jackson's back.

"Yes-you screaming with pain as I shove your face into that wall!"

"Jackson!" I yelled.

"Sorry Melissa," he apologized. He had to get his temper under control _before_ the baby came.

"What do you want to drink Tre?" He asked in a forced tone.

"His highness would like an apple juice."

Tre stabbed Jackson in the back with his plastic sword.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"What would you like to drink your highn-_ass_?"

"Did I not just say apple juice?"

Jackson stood upright and Tre fell to the ground. After a moment he said: "Hey wait!"

But Jackson was already in the kitchen pulling out the overheated circular noodles from the microwave.

"There you go." He said with an innocent smile.

If this was the way he acted with Tre I had no idea what was going to happen to my baby....

**A/N: The scene with the ultra-sound had some lines from the show _Degrassi. _Thanks for reading! Thanks to Dally2 for all of her help! She thought of the _spaghetti-o's _idea! Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers! Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Melissa

When I finally came home from Jackson's house I knew that this couldn't be pushed off any longer. I _had_ to tell Nathan at least before I told everybody else.

"Melissa! Dinner's ready!" My mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming," I replied.

I reached the table and was met with salmon, vegetables, and mashed potatoes. I could see that my mother's health food kick wasn't over…yet. My father sat down lazily and gave me a smile as he noticed this too.

"Melissa, what are you wearing?" My mother asked.

_What I've been wearing for the past three months!_

"Oh-I'm just cold," I replied as calmly as possible in hope she would just brush it off but inside I was afraid she would find out.

"Okay," she replied absentmindedly. "Dig in!" She said.

"Alright," my father said as he clapped his hands. "Let's see what we have here today…"

* * *

"Tre! Get back here!" Jackson called.

He chased him into the bathroom before grabbing him by the legs and threatening to throw him into the bath full of bubbles.

"Let go of me!" Tre screeched while hanging two feet above the lavender scented water.

"I'm going to drop you if you keep this up!"

"Yeah well I'm going to tell everybody Melissa's pregnant if you keep this up!"

"Tre, I swear-"

"Jackson, stop!" I yelled. I couldn't take this anymore: his immaturity, his anger, him…and I wasn't talking about Tre.

I got up and ran down the stairs two at a time in hope of reaching the door before-

"Melissa! You're here!" Elaine called happily.

"Uh-yeah," I said while putting on my best smile. "But I was about to go-"

"No, no! Stay for dinner! I made chicken!"

"No, I really-"

"Melissa!" Jackson called from behind me. Their voices kept ringing in my head until I didn't know what was going on. The smell of the fried chicken from the kitchen was overwhelmingly nauseating and I found it hard to stand. Everything around me became a blur. My head was pounding and I felt like jelly as I fell to ground but Jackson caught me.

"MELISSA!" Jackson yelled while trying to get me to stand up.

My eyes were opening and closing because I couldn't get them to adjust to the light from the flashlight that Tre was waving over my head.

"Mel, get up!" Tre called.

Anger surged through my body as I recovered from my weak state. _Mel_ I thought bitterly. A second ago all I heard was _fatty._

"Stop it!" I yelled loudly. "Don't ever call me that!"

Everybody was silent.

I ran through the front door and into the rain.

I could hear my name being called but I didn't care. I knew what I had to do and this time nothing was going to stop me.

I banged on the door loudly so they would be able to hear me over the rain pounding on the roof. The door opened with a very concerned Mrs. McHugh on the other side.

"Melissa, what's wrong?"

"Nathan-Nathan, where is he?"

"He's at Daley's, what's going on?"

Instead of answering I ran back through the path I had just come from.

Moments later I found myself standing face to face in front of a furious Nathan.

"Melissa! I can't believe you let him do this to you! You-You-"

"Hey Mel," Daley said enthusiastically.

But her enthusiasm quickly faded when she saw Nathan's face.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah,-Melissa. Why don't you tell Daley?"

So I told them. I told them I was pregnant, scared, and afraid for Jackson and myself.

Nathan calmed me down as he rocked me back and forth in his arms.

"I'm sorry Melissa," he murmured softly. "I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault Nathan it's mine. I was just so stupid-"

"No shh-shh."

"You've handled it better than Eric," I said while laughing quietly but it quickly faded when I saw the look that was on his face.

"You told Eric before me!" He said angrily.

"What-Nathan no…"

"God Melissa, some best friend you are!"

"Nathan I just-." But he wouldn't let me explain.

"Daley walked in with a glass of water as Nathan stormed out of the room.

"Nathan! Wait," I called as I chased after him.

"What's wrong?" Daley asked Nathan.

"I don't know-go ask Eric!" He fired back.

"Nathan-"

"Just leave Melissa, I don't want to talk to you."

"Mel, I think you should go-," Daley began to say.

I glared at her angrily before I ran out and slammed the door.

The cold air and water mixed against my skin as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Melissa! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jackson called while running up to me.

Taylor appeared behind him.

"Melissa I never knew you were-"

"You told _her!_" I whispered angrily over the pouring rain.

"Yeah-but"

"But what! You said that I could tell Nathan and Daley but that was it! We never talked about this!"

"Mel I-"

"Don't be mad at him Melissa. He came over because he was looking for you. We just started talking-"

"Don't tell me what to do Taylor!" I spat back angrily. "He's _my_ boyfriend." I said while taking a step closer.

"He's not going to be if you keep acting like this," she replied.

"Taylor that's enough," Jackson said firmly.

"Mel-." He said while reaching out. But I pulled away.

"Stay away from me," I said as I tried to keep my voice steady. "And I said don't _ever_ call me that!"

I fought the tears that were threatening to spill as I walked away with the rain falling down even harder now.

I could have really used an _umbrella. _But I didn't have one...I don't think that I ever did.

**A/N: Chapter six! Tell me what you think! If you're wondering what was going on in the end please check out my one-shot Umbrella! Thanks to Dally2 for all of her amazing ideas and to DonStella! I hope you liked it! Please Review! **


	7. Hearts

A week had passed.

Jackson came over and tried to apologize for telling Taylor that I was pregnant but I didn't care anymore.

"Hey Mel-," he paused. "Melissa," he said immediately correcting himself.

I didn't reply so he decided to continue.

"When is your next appointment?" He asked.

"Saturday," I replied curtly.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked hoping I had forgiven him.

"I can find a ride," I replied.

"Mel-," he sighed. "Melissa, I can always pick you up. Elaine gave me the car."

"I said I can find a ride."

"Melissa! Why are you doing this to me? I apologized already! I don't know what else I can say."

I stayed silent hoping he would just leave.

"I love you," he said softly.

He reached out but I pulled away.

"The appointment is Saturday at nine."

* * *

I got out of bed lazily the next morning and took a breath, breathing in the silence. My parents had gone out of town and I had the house to myself.

After taking a shower I pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and put on a decent shirt because I was going to the doctors today.

After a breakfast of my mom's secret stash of _Lays _and yogurt I made my way to the door.

Time to find a ride…

_Bing!_ The doorbell rang and I inwardly groaned at the thought of having to talk to someone at this time in the morning.

_Maybe if I ignore it…_

_Bing! _The doorbell rang again.

I pulled open the door angrily only to be met with the beautiful blue eyes that I wanted to rip out.

"What are you doing here?" I spat angrily.

He moved back clearly taken back at my anger.

"I-I just," he stuttered. "-Wanted to give you a ride."

"Did you not hear me clearly yesterday? I said I could find my own ride."

"Melissa, please." He said saying my name the way _I_ wanted it.

I stood there silent-wishing everything over this past week never happened and we could just go back.

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them too me. I smiled-something I hadn't done in a while.

"What can I say," he said with a grin-"The Wu's have the best flower shop in town."

I sighed as I stroked the petals of flowers lightly.

"Can you just, forgive me? Please Melissa, I promise no more telling anyone."

"Okay," I said giving in.

He sighed and did something that surprised me. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me as hard as he could.

"I missed kissing you," he said as his hot breath met my lips.

"Me too," I whispered.

"What's been going on Mel-I mean Melissa? That is going to take some getting used to. But really what is it?"

"Nothing-Nothing, I'm okay and _you_ can call me Mel."

"Mel," he smiled slightly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just worried about the baby, that's all."

"Why?" He instantly stiffened and his face turned a pale shade of white.

"Nothing, it's just one of those mother-to-be things." I said with a laugh.

"Oh-okay," he sighed in relief and I smiled at his worry for our baby.

"So there is nothing to worry about then?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about," I replied.

"From now on we will tell each other nothing but the truth right?" I asked wanting everything between us to just be okay again.

"Nothing but the truth," he repeated.

"Pinky promise?" He said with a smile.

"Pinky promise," I repeated.

He stuck his pinky and I did too and we wrapped them around one another.

For once maybe everything _was_ going to be okay...

* * *

I closed my eyes as the doctor did the normal routine of tests.

"You are now four months pregnant and I need to ask you some questions. I just need to know a few things…"

"O-Okay," I stuttered as Jackson sat beside me-silent.

"Have you ever used any drugs?"

"No," I replied immediately. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't reply immediately.

"What the hell?" I yelt angrily!

Her eyes scanned her clipboard. "I just need to know a few things Melissa, this is in best interest of your baby."

I was now silent.

"I'm sorry, mood swings," I said with a smile. "Jackson can tell you about them."

He gave one of his nervous smiles and I looked at him worriedly but he immediately brought his eyes to the grey counter with files splayed across the surface.

"Now Jackson-have you ever used drugs?" She asked kindly.

"N-N-No," it was his turn to stutter.

"I-I mean I've tried a cigarette but coughed it all out."

He scratched his head and tapped his fingers on my leg-another one of his nervous habits.

He told me about smoking once. But I wasn't worried because he told me he hated it and that he'd never do it again. I wasn't worried…

"Do you have any medical conditions?"

"I have asthma," I replied. I didn't know why she was asking these questions since she had a file of Jackson and I's medical history right in front of her.

"What about you Jackson?"

"Nothing," he replied angrily as he gave her a look I've never seen him give anyone before.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jackson," she said as she sighed. "I gave you a chance."

"Stop!" He yelt.

I jumped off of the chair and asked again, "What's going on?!"

"Melissa please-don't listen to her!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

They were both silent.

"What is going on?" I asked slowly.

I looked as Jackson expectantly.

"I-I have heart condition-one that could affect the baby."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I hope you guys liked it! I'd like to thank Dally2 for all of her amazing help! Please review! **


End file.
